<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>太晚 by karroyi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418599">太晚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroyi/pseuds/karroyi'>karroyi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroyi/pseuds/karroyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>太晚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你才知道？”王源压低着声音，让气息在他耳边厮磨。王俊凯的耳朵最敏感，一碰就容易红。</p>
<p>“我看看，瘦了多少。”王俊凯说着就翻上了他的毛衣，王源里面只穿了一件衬衫打底，一撩起来就是白皙精瘦的腹部。他的确是又瘦了，两只手上去握住恰好。腹部的肌肉线条更清晰，少年气的性感。</p>
<p>“怎么不好好吃饭？”王俊凯背对着他，把王源整个人抱在怀里。他的衣服被撩到胸口，这个姿势凌乱而暧昧不堪。</p>
<p>“你现在说太晚了，已经瘦了。”王源仰起头咬他的耳垂，“早干什么去了。”</p>
<p>王俊凯的呼吸一滞，王源能感觉到他顶在自己腰间迅速勃发的欲望。他回身正面和他拥抱，却不接吻，单手解开王俊凯的皮带后却不再进一步的动作。</p>
<p>“总在想你有没有好好吃饭。”王俊凯也不急，突然有点委屈，“你到机场那天，我做了饭的，结果你不回来。”</p>
<p>“那你怎么没告诉我？”</p>
<p>“我还给房间里的娃娃喷了香水，和他们说爸爸今天回来了，结果你还是不回来。”王俊凯的声音微微拖长着音，好像是在控诉。</p>
<p>“好了，我不对，该早点回来的。”王源才笑起来，抬起脸和他撒娇。</p>
<p>“太晚了。”王俊凯盯着他，脸上表情冷着，欲望上头能让人变得更帅吗？王源有点晕晕乎乎的，被他直接扛起来压到了那张久违的大床上。</p>
<p>毛绒玩具上的确有一股香水味，是王俊凯平时最喜欢喷的那个味道。就好像铺天盖地都是他的气味。王源那么想着，抬头去和他接吻。</p>
<p>王俊凯吻着他，身体久违的被占满的感觉不算太好，可他也的确是太想念王俊凯了，抬头在喉间发出了一声他想听见的嘤咛。</p>
<p>“太瘦了……”王俊凯从他的颈间一路吻到锁骨，他的眼睛微微发着红，王源全身白皙漂亮，瘦的好像是易碎的艺术品，这种脆弱感让欲望上头的男人更加血脉贲张，“接下来哪也不去，就在我身边，吃胖了再出门……”</p>
<p>“现在不是在吃么……”王源笑起来，有点迷离的微眯着眼。这话刺激的王俊凯的呼吸声哼重了些，报复般的猛顶了他几下，他把自己的手指伸到了王源的唇边，示意他含着。</p>
<p>这个视角很好，他看着王源脸颊通红的含着自己的手指，模拟着身下的动作在他口中轻微抽插起来，这个动作充满着暗示性，情欲在空气中爆发出来。“好吃吗？”王俊凯俯身笑起来，额前的汗顺着鬓角落到颈处。</p>
<p>王源也配合他，抬眼看着他，故意发出吸允声。</p>
<p>他喜欢掌握欲望的感觉，用这种方式让爱人失控总让人心满意足。</p>
<p>“渣男……”在王俊凯故意用力顶他的时候，他压着嗓子咬住他的肩膀。这句话在这种时候就变了味，比起单纯的亲呢称呼更多了点味道。</p>
<p>“哥哥不坏源源不爱么。”</p>
<p>“轻一点……”他的报复来得太直接，王源生理性的被刺激出泪水，小声央求着他。</p>
<p>“现在说也太晚了。”王俊凯低头吻去他的眼泪。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>